Lucky Fever
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A mysterious fever has stricken Ladybug, and she can only trust her partner to keep an eye on her. But chat has his hands full with a temptress in red that comes out every night to find him, and things are only going to get worse from there.


It started like any other day.

Marinette was in class, talking to Alya, staring at her future husb... classmate, Adrien Agreste, as discreetly as she could when the feeling began.

Alya had been discussing her and Nino, something about a break, when the boy of her dreams had walked in the door. She'd been listening, but given what happened next, she could be forgiven for forgetting a few of the details... naturally, she'd take a moment to appreciate him. He looked great, as always, and had even smiled at her today, which, judging by Alya's teasing nudge may have drawn a little squeak out from her.

At first she thought it was just the normal warmth, rushing to her cheeks at the sight of his perfect face, but then the temperature started rising.

Here, things got a little fuzzy...

"Marinette?" Alya asked as she broke through the haze, and Marinette suddenly found lying headfirst on her desk, the sudden sight of Marinette losing consciousness caught the attention of most of her fellow students, with them staring at her with some concern.

As she lifted Marinette's head up, Alya's hand slipped in quickly, then drew back with a sharp hiss.

"Marinette, you're burning up..." Alya pointed out, before she suggested. "Maybe you should go home or see the nurse?"

Marinette blearily tried to reassure her it was nothing, where she turned to reassure her friend, only for Alya's eyes to widen even further.

"Marinette, I've never seen your face so red."

The other students crowded closer and marinette felt a twinge of gratitude somewhere in the mountain of mortification.

Too many helpful faces, too many people asking if she was okay.

She would have answered, but she was surprised as the rest of them, leaving her thinking. 'That was strange. What just happened?'

At first she just shrugged it off and insisted she was fine.

Mortified, yes, but not worried. Or at least, not enough to see the school nurse.

.

.

.

Later that day, however, came gym class.

It had started simple enough with warm-up stretches, Marinette had been standing between Alya and Rose, watching Alix and Kim shouting challenges across the field at each other.

Alya had been rolling her back, Marinette had been trying not to compare how much better Alya wore her gym shirt and Rose had been excitedly bouncing on her feet as she gushed to a lounging Juleka about her latest art project and wildly gesturing with her hands, leaving the shy girl smiling and nodding periodically at some meaning only she could infer.

It was as if the two had a language almost to themselves, sometimes, but it was easy to see Rose was fired up and Juleka was riveted.

All in all, things had been back to normal until Adrien showed up again and Marinette's breathing hitched.

This time she'd been prepared though; She forced herself to look away, focussing everything she had on Alya and her stretching... okay that just wasn't fair.

How was she fitter than a superhero? just how? Marinette sighed to herself.

'Ride out the jealousy, it's only until you work whatever this is out. You can take this...' Marinette thought as she tried to calm down on her feelings and rigidly refused to look across the yard to the boys gathering.

"Marinette, are you ok? Is there… Something you're not telling me?"

Marinette blinked at Alya, realised she'd been staring at her friend's body and flushed.

"no, no. just... psyching myself up. getting ready to race..." She scrunched her eyebrows into her best resolute face, pumped her fist in front of her and declared. "Today i'm going to out-lap you, Alya."

"You say that girl, but i'll believe it when i see it." Alya said back with confidence.

"Maybe if you work of some off that dough you bring to school every day you might have a chance." Sniped a shrill voice from off-side.

Oddly enough, Chloe, who was busy preparing by painting her fingernails and having her alleged best friend, Sabrina, stretch her shoulders for her, didn't seem to be putting any heart into her insults today.

Marinette shot a glance at her arch-pain, but the shrewish blonde wasn't looking.

Her eyes flickered to meet Marinette's, then she let out a small huff and stared pointedly away.

She'd been acting strange since this morning, keeping her distance, resorting to reflexive nastiness, almost pretending Marinette wasn't there.

Marinette couldn't tell if she was actually worried for her, afraid of catching whatever it was, or just thought she'd gotten enough attention as it was.

It was still nicer than she'd been towards her in a long time though, outside of her little bursts of effort, but if there was a chance Chloe was worried...

She wasn't acting THAT weird today, was she?

The idea was such a hunting one she nearly missed herself and the other getting in place at the starting line.

It was laps today, and she'd insisted she was well enough to run despite the worries expressed by her friends and fellow students.

Okay, maybe there was a bit of a risk, but Marinette had a plan.

When the starting signal rang, Marinette let herself falter and trained her eyes on the runner in front of her, Alya, who turned and shot her a grin.

"Gonna lap me huh?" Alya asked.

Marinette smirked, and pushed herself a little harder.

Her gaze slid to Juleka as she passed, the violet-haired girl just ambling along with Rose, dashing ahead then skipping back to keep talking, then skid back to... where was Alya, had she really lapped her?

Marinette moved her focus to the next girl instead, Alix, and scolded herself for getting carried away.

It was a good idea in theory but... wait, where'd they go?

Marinette looked around, there was no-one left ahead of her on the track.

Was she in the lead?

Maybe she'd been running harder than intended... she'd thought about letting a LITTLE steam off on the track but she couldn't go all out or people would start to ask questions and...

And then her eyes locked onto Adrien's sapphire blue, where her mind screeched to a halt.

When she came too, she found herself lying in the middle of the track and staring up at the other concerned runners.

They'd all suggested various things, dehydration, heatstroke, but there was underlying agreement she'd pushed herself too hard and payed for it.

Marinette was almost thankful, as physical burnout was less embarrassing than a sudden lovestruck coma. ALMOST grateful.

Alya had picked her up and carried her offside to sit down, trying to break the ice as best she could.

"Wow girl, I didn't know you could run that fast... I mean i guess you can't but it's okay, you did great before... and with enough effort you could totally school me without... um..."

Marinette hung her head in her hands.

Whatever this was, it was starting to worry her.

.

.

.

"This is a disaster, Alya..." Marinette said solemnly.

"Marinette, PLEASE come out of the broom closet."

Marinette Continued to slump against the door, forehead first and hold the doorknob tightly in place while she hid her shame.

"They all saw me collapse, Chloe saw me collapse, ADRIEN saw me collapse..." She mumbled through the door.

Outside, Alya rolled her eyes.

Sure, passers-by couldn't hear her but how did her bestie think SHE felt, standing alone in the hallway seemingly taking to herself. Still though, the girl deserved a little something after today.

"Yeah, it is a little weird that the nurse couldn't pin it down." The red-haired blogger admitted, which just made Marinette grimace.

The nurse might have known something if she'd been able to tell her everything, but there were too many things she had to keep secret.

She'd kept her crush as vague as possible, (and tried no to think about the nurse's knowing wink) but described her symptoms in detail, to no avail. If there wasn't a physical cause...

Well, with her lifestyle, that left a magical one didn't it? Marinette groaned as she thumped her head on the door.

Soon after, she heard Ayla rap her knuckles against the wood as a sign of solidarity.

Well, at least she wasn't in this alone entirely... the blooming smile froze on her face as she suddenly remembered Cat Noir.

If this was Ladybug-related, or stood even the slightest chance of interfering in her heroics, he needed to know.

.

.

.

"Cat, something's wrong with me." Ladybug said with panic in her voice as she called up her feline hero and friend.

She'd transformed almost immediately after school and called Cat, again and again hoping one of these times he'd pick up.

"I don't know what it is, but I think it's magical, which means if it's affecting me, than you might be in danger as well." She then said, hoping Cat would at least check his messages and reply to her sooner or later, before things got stranger.

So here she was, pacing on the rooftops, calling her partner another time and trying not to pull her hair out from frustration... and this weird hot feeling was not helping.

Stopping as she rested upon one of the rooftops, she sighed.

"look, if something happens to me..."

"If what happens to you?"

While part of her jumped, the majority of Ladybug sighed in relief and turned to ask her partner what had taken him so long.

"Cat, I..." Ladybug managed to say, sadly that was all she could get out before her jaw froze on her and her face paled, for the heated feeling was back and worse than ever.

And for one reason or the other, she couldn't look away from the sight of her partner perched curiously on a convenient chimney.

Ladybug let out an uncharacteristic burble, and Cat's ears flicked in concern.

Already her vision had reddened and growing dim around the edges.

"My lady, are you...?" Cat began to ask, but was silenced as Ladybug cut in and called. "Cat! hide behind the chimney, quick!"

Her loyal cat-clad companion vanished out of sight and Ladybug felt herself breathe again. Hand clutched to her chest, she steadied herself against a rooftop rail and trained her eyes on the black, pointed ears peeking over the edge of the chimney.

Cat turned to poke his head out and ask her again, but she had a glare ready for him and he quietly sunk back into hiding.

Ladybug sighed.

"I'm... sorry, Cat, but something's wrong with me today." She told the blond, where she watched his ears flick and knew he was dying to ask what.

"I don't know what it is, and I can't tell you all the details but I've been acting strange and I can't help it. I think it's magical somehow... and if it's affecting me..."

"It might affect me as well?" He finished for her, and she heard him give a sigh of his own.

"Is that why I'm here?" He asked as his knuckles rapped on the stonework. "In case it's contagious?"

She paused, then sat down and pressed her back to the chimney, opposite Cat. "Yes... no... gah..! I should have thought of that. No mon minou, whatever... this is, it's triggered by certain sights, or people being around me and I'm not sure what it's doing to me."

She paused again and heard the sound of shuffling beside her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cat's hand, offered around his corner.

It was frustrating to see him risking himself like that again, but she did feel better after taking his hand into her own.

"I don't think i can fight like this, not when I can black out at a moment's notice or when I start seeing red unexpectedly." Ladybug said.

"Maybe it's just a fever, or you're pushing yourself too hard?" Cat suggested, giving a small smile as he then said. "I have a classmate who..."

However, Ladybug's concern cut in before Cat could finish his sentence.

"It's getting worse. Look, I called you here to talk about it and warn you, but if I can't even look at you with whatever this is, then... I don't think I can be ladybug for while."

From her words, she felt his claws tighten in her grip and heard his gasp. "Just until... this is over. I need you to watch the city for me, and I need you to keep an eye on me for awhile if you see me. I'll call you with more information if I get it, but in the meantime I'm trusting you with this."

She waited, and was relieved when he gently squeezed her hand and gave a soft chuckle.

"Maybe this is just a fever, but even so you better get some rest until you're better. You can count on me." Cat said with a trust in his voice, assuring Ladybug.

She stood up and readied her yo-yo, hearing him do the same behind her.

Then suddenly she paused.

If this was going to be their last meeting for a while then...

"Cat, wait!" She called, catching the blond's attention a final time, before she acted on her feelings as she hugged him, and it had taken a moment of surprise for him to return it.

The two just stood there a while and let things be while they enjoyed each other's comfort.

'You can do this.' Ladybug told herself, 'Just look him in the eye on last time.'

She rose her head and met his eye level, but immediately felt her face turn as red as her suit.

"By... bye..." She stammered and turned to yo-yo away, leaving Cat's bewildered form on the roof behind her.

.

.

.

Having made her way home and locking the door to her bedroom, Marinette was free to panic properly. Tikki watched patiently as Marinette paced around the room, rattling off worst-case scenarios and making emergency plans at high speed.

"... and then Cat will never want to work with me again, and Hawkmoth will win, and everyone will find out who I am, and I'll never be able to show my face in Paris again, so I'll have to move to Spain to keep the Miraculous safe and to avoid anyone ever finding me or figuring out I used to be Ladybug, and the worst part is..." Marinette said with panic, before she stopped, paralyzed by her bed by the weight of her horror at the worst part. "I'll never get to see Adrien again."

The thought of Adrien brought her back to her predicament and Marinette felt her face flush and her knees grow weak.

Letting out a quiet 'eep', Marinette collapsed backwards onto her bed.

"Tikkiiiii... What will I do?" She questioned, desperate for help.

The little red spirit floated over to her charge and gave her a tender nuzzle, where Marinette heard her whispering softly in her ear and felt her begin to stroke her hair.

She sighed, happily into the soothing motions and wondered what would she do without Tikki?

Marinette moaned as she lay on her bed, feeling a great heat flushing through her body.

It was agonising, sitting there, helpless to stop it, no idea where it came from and no clue how to solve it.

Trying to ignore it didn't work, and thinking of anything else was futile.

Whatever she tried to distract herself with, it would always drift to the same thoughts, Adrien and Cat, imagining the blond-haired sweet-hearted boys in her life, and that was just the start.

As the images started off innocent at first with the blond's familiar smile on his face, maybe a nice evening out together or even (she blushed) holding hands, things would turn seductive as he slowly slid his clothing off of his body, which always lead to Marinette imagining Adrien in just a pair of black coloured coloured boxers, posing for her.

At this point the blush had completely swallowed her face.

But before her thoughts could get the better of her, Marinette gathered her will and stomped them back into submission.

Her fantasies broken, she returned to the reality of her bedroom, only to look down at herself and let out a sharp yelp, where a flushed Marinette quickly pulled her hands from her pants, where they had been teasing the hemline, leaving her blushing deeply to see that had she not broken from her fantasy, she would be in the middle of (pleasuring/fingering herself / masturbating).

Gripping her troublesome hands to her head, she pressed them hard into her pillow to keep them out of trouble and groaned.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Tikki floating over her, looking even redder than usual and awkwardly wringing her paws.

"Marinette it's..." The little fairy began, looking lost and guilty. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but this... this might be my fault..."

Marinette blinked as her Kwami's words sunk in, then shot up straight with questions ready, only for Tikki to gently ease her back down, whispering shushes and finger on her lips.

"It's... natural, I'm afraid. Something all ladybugs have to go through." The tiny spirit said as she flickered over to Marinette's shoulders and pet her stunned chosen as politely as she could, given the circumstances.

At Marinette's continued puzzled stare, she gave an awkward grin and a little shrug.

"It's part of having the powers, and being tied so closely to creation. Your body's running stronger and faster than a normal person and gets hit harder by hormones every now and then, and gets the urge to..." Tikki paused, and both blushed at the implications.

"...make things..." She mumbled.

"Are you telling me, I am going to be stuck like this for the next...?" Marinette trailed off in horror, wondering just how long it would be.

A few weeks? A month? She couldn't stay inside forever.

She blushed as the image of her walking into class and tackling Adrien entered her mind, blushing at the thought of her all over her blond haired crush.

It wasn't a bad image, but as soon as she tried to enjoy it, the Marinette in her mind had pinned him down and was closing in on his lips.

Marinette let out a quiet, gurgling whimper.

If her fantasies were THIS out of control, how was she supposed to even look at Adrien tomorrow?

Her head would be filed with images, maybe even of them kissing, which made Marinette feel fairly lightheaded.

"No, no, no! It'll be a few days at most! And don't worry, the heat's strongest at night, and even then, this is as far as it's ever gone." Tikki assured, where Marinette felt a little surge of relief and gratitude towards Tikki, thankful for the knowledge of heroes past and for her ever-present guidance.

A little inconvenience was a tiny prince for her friend and helper who'd never once steared her wrong.

Curious, Marinette asked. "So, what should I do about it now?"

"For now, just try to relax, get some sleep, and you should feel better tomorrow morning." The Kwamii suggested, causing Marinette to smile and nod in reply.

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight, Tikki." Marinette whispered, just before she gave the little lucky spirit a small and friendly kiss as she turned off the lamp beside her bed, lay back down, closed her eyes and tried to let herself drift off, where she found her thoughts drifting back to Adrien, at him stripping off again, but embracing the thoughts instead of fighting them, Marinette smiled as she gave off a dreamy moan.

And despite her restless longings, she eventually fell asleep.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes for a moment, and glance blearily around the room then closed them, apparently deciding it had been nothing.

Maybe she imagined the red glow that filled her vision, failing to notice the sheets bulged as the body beneath them shifted and grew...

The hot, bothersome sensations bothered her no more, melting into a warm glow that promised her many wondrous things to come.

And in her dreams, she dreamed of ruby red butterflies.

-Meanwhile-

Cat Noir leapt across the rooftops of Paris, doing one final round on his patrol before calling it a night and heading home.

He had school and a photoshoot tomorrow and as much as he loved the thrill of his nightlife, he'd be paying for it in the morning if he didn't reign himself in.

Coming in for a three-point landing in an out-of sight rooftop, Cat slipped on a loose tile and fell.

Quickly looking around to make sure there were no witnesses, Cat chuckled to himself, then choked when another voice join in.

He quickly whirled around to find the source, only to spot a spotted figure in red on the roof above.

"Well... look what the cat dragged in..." Purred the familiar voice of his beloved Ladybug, only... something was definitely off.

Cat watched as she slid down the roof with almost practised ease and drank in the arch of her legs and hips. He blushed to himself, her suit seemed somehow tighter than usual. As he eyed her suit, his eyes came up to meet hers and stopped halfway when he saw why.

'She didn't have those yesterday.' Cat thought, finding his poor teenage mind was having trouble coming up with words to ask about it. Though he'd never admit it to her face, his experience as a model had let him place his beloved at a beautiful lower a cup, not the higher b-cup he was seeing now.

But another angelic chuckle brought his eyes up all the way, allowing him to see Ladybug slowly walking, no, swaying closer to him.

Something was very off right now, and he was torn between worrying about it and enjoying it.

Had he fallen asleep on patrol? This had to be a dream.

"Poor kitty..." Ladybug said, pressing her right hand on Cat's chest, tracing her fingers up and down as she teased. "If you wanted a show all you had to do was ask."

"What? you... what...?" Cat staggered out as he darted back away, and fell against the opposite roof, scrambling to keep upright. He'd NEVER heard her use anything like that tone before.

"L... Ladybug, what's gotten into you?" He then questioned, his confusion clear in his voice and on his face.

Looming over him, Ladybug drank it all in with a smile.

"Nothing. Yet."

Cat froze as red-spotted hips dropped into his own and his lady's eyes were suddenly level with his.

Cat's blush intensified as he watched as the deep blue haired heroine then climbed on top of him, slowly crawled her way up his body and set her hands upon his, firmly holding the blond down. His gaze flicked down in disbelief at the legs pinning him to the roof and back to her smirking face, inches from his own.

"But I'm sure we can work something out." Ladybug then said, grinning at Cat, who squirmed underneath Ladybug's body, continuing to blush at the position they were in.

Cat squirmed as she made herself comfortable in his lap, slowly wriggling in deeper.

His gaze broke for a moment with a jolt when he felt her calves around the back of his spine, and when he looked back there was an inch less distance between them.

"My lady, as much as I would love to be here with you, something's very wrong right now. This isn't you, you've never..." Cat began to say, swallowing nervously as he then said. "You've never shown an interest in me before... And while I would love to think finally fallen for my charms, I know it can't be that simple. And you're... kind of scaring me..."

At Cat's words, as well as seeing the slight worried expression on his face, Ladybug gasped, sliding her right hand off of Cat's wrist and ran it along his cheek. Cat flinched at the intimate touch, only to feel it pause and ease in slowly...

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She soothed, leaning down to his left ear where he could have sworn she mumbled. "Unless you want me to."

With Cat in his stunned state, Ladybug freely slid her left hand away from Cat's right wrist and slid her arms around Cat's body, lifting him up and gently but firmly pulling his head into her chest, where the young hero felt his face burning as his hormones celebrated at having his head resting against Ladybug's breasts.

It was an awkward angle and her legs had gotten tighter as they remained around his waist, but he was too stunned to do anything.

Whispering sweet comforts, Ladybug moved her right hand under his face, scratching at his chin, The fiend, earning a glare from Cat. Cat bit down on the purrs rising from his throat, refusing to submit to her wondrous hands. That'd show her.

"Oh... poor kitty, my poor kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't think how this would look to you..." Ladybug cooed as she looked upon the blond with a her sweetest eyes and smile. Cat felt her hands stop rubbing his chin and gently cup it, bringing his head forward, closer to hers. To his shock, Cat could see Ladybug ready her lips for a kiss.

Unable to resist, Cat let himself be drawn in, ready to accept her love and claim his lady's lips and gazed lovingly into her eyes… her blue eyes… with… red sparkles?

Cat shoved the deep blue haired heroine away and scrambled to his feet, his staff at the ready.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Ladybug pouted with a confused tone to match her expression. "You nearly..."

"Stay down, you've... you've..." He let out with some worry, continuing to stare in Ladybug's eyes, remaining defensive as he said. "If there's one thing I know about my lady, it's her eyes, they're blue, not red. I don't know if that's really you Ladybug, but whoever you are your under the power of an Akuma."

His fear turned to wary confusion when Ladybug then giggled, as if she he'd finally told a pun that met her approval, and trying to keep his voice stern cat asked. "Did I say something funny?"

"You can be a silly one, Cat. I am not under the power of the Akuma." Ladybug said with a continued smile, which turned sly as she commented and playfully flicked his bell. "Let's just say something has awakened inside of me that puts me in a mood where I crave to do more than just fight villains with you."

"Remember? I told you this morning I was feeling weird... and might be acting strange? Well" She giggled, drawing closer as she then threw her arms up and declared "Here it is! And I feel so much better, so much BRAVER now. I can say things I've really want to for the longest of times."

At her words, Cat's mind raced.

No matter what she said, she wasn't Ladybug.

At best, she was Ladybug, only under the spell of an Akuma, Something he had more than enough experience with, remembering what he could from his past encounters at being under the control of their enemies. He remembered villains such as Princess Fragrance, the Puppeteer, Dark Cupid.

Was this how it felt for her? To see him as another one of Hawk Moth's puppets? It was…. Sobering to think...

Caught up in his past, Cat almost failed to see the bespelled Ladybug was on her feet, until a ruby and black-spotted blur made her move. Quickly, the feline hero stepped aside and whirled to pin her against the wall, causing Ladybug to give off a groan and look over her shoulder, where Cat saw her glaring at him.

The scowl on her face was shockingly out of place on her, which quickly melted into a challenging sneer.

"How long have you wanted me in this position?" Ladybug questioned with an enticing tone in her voice, but Cat just ignored her, keeping a fair amount of pressure to his staff as to keep Ladybug in place.

"My lady, I have no clue what is happening to you, or what to believe..." The blond began to say.

Mind whirring and instincts blaring at him to stay away as he moved closer to the deep blue haired heroine, where he said. "But I am certain that the real you is in there somewhere, and I think I know how to get her out."

He remembered the control, he remembered Dark Cupid. And he hadn't known it at the time, but he HAD found out how she freed him from that particular control. And, well, if nothing else, he could believe in his love for her.

Giving Ladybug no time to respond, Cat moved his head over to hers', setting his lips upon Ladybug's as he kissed her deeply, where a warm feeling spread through the blond at finally kissing the girl that was everything right in his world.

Keeping his lips pressed to hers', Cat lowered his guard, releasing his hold on Ladybug, and was surprised as she turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Cat blinked with surprise, and let himself wonder, had he already broken the spell? Part of him, most of him, wanted it to be true.

However, things changed as Ladybug kissed harder and he realised something was wrong.

Cat tried to pull away, but found Ladybug's arms tighten around him like a vice.

No matter how he he tried to break the kiss, she only tightened further, where the pleasant warmth of her lips had turned into a burning heat that was spreading down his throat.

Cat struggled in place, but her hands suddenly clasped the sides of his head, and dipped... Suddenly, his suit felt uncomfortably tight and his body felt torn, exhausted and sore as if he had undergone the most intense workout ever experienced in his life.

And Ladybug gave off a Cheshire grin around Cat's lips as she watched his muscles grow, giving the blond a more developed and sexier figure. Suddenly cat gasped and clutched his knees together, groaning as a new surge of growth hit him between the legs, which made Ladybug bite her lip in glee.

If Ladybug couldn't keep her hands off Cat beforehand, there was no way she was letting go of him now.

And inside of him, Cat found that as hard as he tried to resist her, there was a small part of him that didn't want her too.

Dominating the blond, Ladybug jumped at him, causing Cat to fall backward, landing on his back, where Ladybug landed on top of him and finally parted from their kiss.

Staring at him with longing eyes, Ladybug smiled.

"I am going to enjoy this." She commented, moving her head down and began kissing around Cat's neck and collarbone, causing the blond hero to groan somewhat at the sensations building up within him, which continued to intensify as Ladybug slid her right hand down Cat's body, moaning a little as she continued to feel the muscles behind his costume, before the blue haired heroine was unable to control herself.

Grabbing at the zipper to the top of Cat's costume, Ladybug slowly slid it down, exposing the blond's bare chest to Ladybug, whose eyes sparkled in triumph. She gave Chat a seductive smile as she continued to sensually slide the zipper down Cat's body, feeling herself getting hotter and hotter, only to be cut short when she saw Cat's zipper stopped just before his waist.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped and stared at the sudden jolt. Whimpering in protest, Ladybug stole another glance at her bulging prize and returned a burning glare at the treacherous zipper. Keeping her hand on the zipper, Ladybug continued to try and pull it down, refusing to realise that it couldn't go any further. She pulled it up again and back down with more and force, but found it continued to hit the same spot each and every time to her growing frustration.

Too focused on getting the zipper down and relieving/stripping Cat of his costume, Ladybug failed to notice Cat Noir beginning to regain his focus, shaking off the effects of what he suspected was a literally intoxicating kiss. Suddenly, the leather-chested cat beneath her shifted, and Ladybug turned to find her partner tensing her arms, where Ladybug gave a guilty flinch and tried her best disarming grin.

"Now sweetie..." She began to say, only to stop speaking with a cringe as she saw her victim's cold glare.

Suddenly, the boy pulled himself away from under her, hooking her feet as he went.

Falling into a roll, Ladybug caught herself as she rose to her feet and found herself eye-to eye with Cat, ready to pounce.

However as Cat surged forward, he was caught by surprise as he received a peck on the nose, watching with surprise as his target then ducked under his arms.

Suddenly off balance, Cat tried to turn to face her, only to find the movement stif- to find it harde- finding himself impeded.

Enjoying the sight of her partner's suddenly too tight pants, but disappointed by their leather layers getting in the way, Ladybug sighed.

"It seems you aren't in the mood to 'play' tonight, but maybe tomorrow we can continue where we left things off?" She offered, drawing out her yoyo and casting it off, where Cat Noir gave off a final shot as he tried to grab at Ladybug, only to miss, where she propelled herself away from the feline hero, landing atop the rooftops and looking back with a smile to see the blond collide with the roof's edge.

He winced in pain, having apparently landed on a very tender area, where Ladybug felt a flood of concern for the blonde then fill her, worried about Cat Noir's well being, as well as his body.

She hadn't even had a chance to enjoy him properly, and she was damaging the prize!

She gave a guilty frown and silently apologised to her partner, part of her feeling strangely empty, believing that maybe she should ease up on him.

The Ladybug of the night then stopped and tilted her head.

She wondered where that thought had come from.

From the corner of her eye, however, she noticed that her kitty was climbing the ledge, and snapped back to her senses. Not even trying to hold in her grin, she gave her rear an artfully waggle and watched him flinch and fall back, clutching himself in embarrassment.

"Until tomorrow, handsome." She called, basking in the thrill of the tease and launched herself into the night.

Lying in a blushing pile, supporting himself with one arm on the edge, Cat was about to get up and chase after her, (any minute now), but found himself getting dizzier all of a sudden.

With his right hand on the side of his head he tried to shake off whatever was affecting him.

By the time his head was clear, Ladybug had gotten away. Something he'd never thought he'd have to say to himself like this.

A quick check of his staff's gps had confirmed that she was no longer in the suit.

Cat silently cursed to himself, knowing it was pointless to try and track her.

His lament was broken, to his surprise, by the familiar beeping his ring's warning alarm.

"What? But I didn't...?" Cat let out with confusion as he stared at his ring for a moment, before turning tail and launching himself back onwards his home.

Nothing had made sense that night.

What was happening? Ladybug was attacking him... his ring was timing out without cataclysm... Ladybug was attacking him... He needed answers. Maybe Plagg would have some, maybe he could get lucky and Ladybug could tell him in the morning, or maybe he'd wake up and none of this would have really happened.

After a few quick detours to throw off any pursuers, Cat crept in through his bedroom window and collapsed onto the bed, muttering the release phrase and dispelling his hero persona.

Adrien then groaned into his pillow... Too tired to move and soon fell asleep.

Far away, in a cozy room, in a warm, cozy bakery, Marinette rolled over in her sleep and smiled. "You might have gotten away from me this time, but soon..." She began to say, before she gave off a dainty yawn. "...you will belong to me... Goodnight my kitty..."


End file.
